prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Juice Robinson
| birth_place = Gardner, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Danny Daniels | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Joseph "Joe" Robinson ''' (April 10, 1989) is an American professional wrestler currently working on the independent circuit under the ring name '''Juice Robinson. He is best known for his time with WWE from 2011 to 2015, where he worked in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name CJ Parker. In New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) he is a two-time IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2009-2011) Robinson would make his debut in IWA Mid- South on January 3, 2009 under the name Juice Robinson in which he would lose to Jason Dukes. Robinson wrestled several singles matches against Neil Diamond Cutter, Ian Rotten, Jeff Brooks and Ryan Phoenix. He went on to compete in an IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Title Number One Contenders Seven-Team Royal Rumble in which he lost to Devon Moore and Nick Gage. His last match was on June 20, in losing in a three-way against Shane Hollister and Trik Davis. Robinson made his debut in AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined on January 24, 2009 in a tag match teaming with Rob James in a tag match won by Derek St. Holmes and Dewey Dawson. He later teamed with Mike Sydal to challenge for the AAW Tag Team Titles at AAW Scars And Stripes but lost to the defending champions The House Of Truth (Christin Able & Josh Raymond). Robinson spent three years in AAW, wrestling his last match on February 11 at the AAW Path Of Redemption 2011 event where he and Kyle O'Reilly unsuccessfully challenged for the AAW Tag Team Championship held by Zero Gravity (Brett Gakiya & CJ Esparza). Robinson debuted in Border City Wrestling during May 20, 2009 in a match lost to TD. He later debuted in Chicago Style Wrestling on June 12, 2010 at CSW Transgression in a match lost to against Hammett. The following month on July 9, Robinson wrestled at CSW Sawed Off, losing an a three-on-two handicap against Hammett & Steve Boz. Debuting on April 4, 2009 at DREAMWAVE Beginnings, Robinson entered the DreamWave World Title Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Prince Mustafa Ali. He was later eliminated in the semi-finals by Derek St. Holmes on May 20 at DREAMWAVE Open Roads Broken Dreams. Robinson went on to compete for both DreamWave World Title and Tag Titles but would lose in both attempts. Spending three years in DreamWave, Robinson's last match was on April 9, 2011 at DREAMWAVE Anniversary II in a victory against Colt Cabana. Between 2009 and 2010, Robinson wrestled in promotions including Impact Zone Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Next, Wisconsin Pro Wrestling and SoCal Pro Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment (2011-2015) FCW (2011-2012) Robinson debuted on July 7 in a loss to Leo Kruger. He later challenged for FCW Florida Tag Team Titles with Donny Marlow. After their first defeat, they later won the tag titles on July 21. They held the titles until they lost to Brad Maddox and Briley Pierce. Robinson challenged for the title three more times until FCW was replaced with NXT. NXT (2012-2015) CJ Parker first match teaming with Nick Rogers to lose against Corey Graves and Jake Carter. CJ Parker would compete in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Gauntlet but would lose to The Ascension (Conor O'Brian & Rick Victor). Parker spent four-years working on WWE's NXT roster, with his last year mostly working as jobber. His last WWE appearance was at the 2015 WrestleMania Axxess, teaming with Mike Rawlis in a losing tag match against Adrian Neville & Baron Corbin. Parker was released from WWE on March 31, 2015. Combat Zone Wrestling (2015, 2018) After his release from the WWE, Robinson began working under the ring name CJP. He joined Combat Zone Wrestling's CZW Best Of The Best 14 event held on April 11, competing first in a semi final match, losing to Mike Bailey. His second match at this event was a three-way elimination match, defeating Joe Gacy and Joey Janela. Robinson returned to CZW three years later on April 7, 2018 at CZW Welcome To The Combat Zone in a match lost to David Starr. Return to the Independent circuit (2015-present) Since his release from WWE Robinson worked throughout several promotions using his WWE name CJ Parker as well as CJP. Besides making his debut in Combat Zone Wrestling, he also returned to promotions previously worked at including DREAMWAVE Wrestling and AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined. He made several debuts including in Five Borough Wrestling at FBW Tap Out Cancer where he challenged for the FBW Heavyweight Championship, losing to the reigning champion Papadon. CJP debuted overseas in the British promotions All Star Wrestling and International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom during July and August 2015. While in Sweden during July and August, CJP debuted in the promotion STHLM Wrestling at STHLM White Wedding, losing a two-on-one handicap match won by Ken Malmsteen & Levi Petrus. At STHLM Kids Show he won his second and final STHLM match, defeating Redline. He also debuted in Sweden's GBG Wrestling promotion at GBG Youth Show where he defeated Levi Petrus. His final GBG match was at GBG Age Of Rage in a loss to Timmy Crews. CJP debuted in Ireland's Celtic Championship Wrestling promotion at the 2015 CCW Aftershock show in a CCW Heavyweight Championship match defeating Lycan by disqualification. During the course of 2015, CJP also appeared in other promotions in the United States, including Squared Circle Wrestling, Beyond Wrestling and Blitzkrieg Pro. Robinson made his Consejo Mundial De Lucha Libre (CMLL) debut during August 2017. He wrestled in a series of Best Two Out Of Three Falls matches involving singles and tag team matches throughout the course of the month. On September 1 at the 2017 CMLL Super Viernes - Grand Prix Internacional event where he was involved in a massive tag team match teaming with Johnny Idol, Kenny King, Marco Corleone, Matt Taven, Michael Elgin, Sam Adonis & Satoshi Kojima, losing to Diamante Azul, Dragon Lee, Euforia, Mephisto, Rush, Ultimo Guerrero, Valiente & Volador Jr.. Robinson made his Premiere Wrestling Xperience debut on January 13, during the first night of the 2018 PWX SIXTEEN Tournament. He advanced in the first round after eliminating John Skyler. During the second night of the tournament, Robinson was eliminated in the quarter final by James Drake. On April 7, 2018 Juicy Robinson wrestled at AAW-FCP-REVOLVER Pancakes & Piledrivers II: The Indy Summit, defeating Eddie Kingston. Ring Of Honor (2016-present) Debuting as Juice Robinson, his first appearance was on May 20, 2016 at ROH/NJPW Global Wars, teaming with Kamaitachi to win a tag team three-way match defeating Silas Young & The Beer City Bruiser and The All-Night Express (Kenny King & Rhett Titus). He returned on June 11 during the fourth night of the 2016 ROH Road To Best In The World tour, losing to Dalton Castle. During the following night of the tour, Robinson teamed with Kamaitachi in a tag match lost to The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian). Returning in 2017 during the January 14th edition of ROH, Juice Robinson challenged Marty Scurll for the ROH World Television Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the title. The following month during the first night of the 2017 ROH/NJPW Honor Rising: Japan event, Robinson teamed with David Finlay and KUSHIDA to win a six-man tag match, defeating World Class Tag Team (Gedo & Jado) & Silas Young. Robinson teamed with Hiroshi Tanahashi and Jay Lethal in another six-man tag match, losing to BULLET CLUB (Bad Luck Fale, Hangman Page & Yujiro Takahashi). During the following year on February 23, Robinson returned to join the first night of the 2018 ROH/NJPW Honor Rising: Japan event, teaming with David Finlay in a tag match lost to Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson). On the second night on February 24, Robinson teamed with Jay Lethal and David Finlay to win a tag match defeating BULLET CLUB members Chase Owens, Hikuleo & Yujiro Takahashi. During the month of November, Robinson competed in the 2018 ROH/NJPW Global Wars shows. Robinson made his televised return during the December 15, 2018 taping (aired as the January 26 episode of ROH), during which he defeated fellow WWE alumnus PJ Black (formerly known in WWE as Justin Gabriel). He next wrestled during a January 12, 2019 ROH TV-Taping, teaming with Bandido, David Finlay, Mark Haskins & Tracy Williams in a tag match defeating Dalton Castle, Flip Gordon, Jay Lethal, Jeff Cobb & Jonathan Gresham. He made his televised return on January 13 at Honor Reigns Supreme, teaming with David Finlay under the team name Lifeblood, defeating team Best Friends (Beretta & Chuckie T). Beginning on January 24 during the opening night of ROH Road To G1 Supercard Tour, team Lifeblood competed in the 2019 Tag Wars Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Alex Coughlin & Karl Fredericks. During the second night of the Road To G1 Supercard event, Robinson and David Finlay teamed with Bandido, Mark Haskins & Tracy Williams as team Lifeblood in defeating Bully Ray, Shane Taylor, Silas Young & The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe). On February 22, Robinson and Lifeblood teammate David Finlay wrestled during the first night of the ROH-NJPW Honor Rising event. There, they won an eight-man tag match teaming with Toa Henare & Tomoaki Honma in defeating the Guerrillas Of Destiny. During the second night of the ROH-NJPW Honor Rising event, Robinson and Finlay lost a title match against the Briscoe Brothers for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. Japanese promotions Robinson debuted in New Japan Pro Wrestling during September 2015. He also wrestled a match in Pro Wrestling NOAH on October 22 during the sixth night of the 2016 NOAH Autumn Navigation event, teaming with Katsuyori Shibata to defeat Go Shiozaki & Maybach Taniguchi. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2015-present) As of 2015, Robinson signed with New Japan Pro Wrestling. He made his debut on September 4, during the first night 2015 NJPW Road To Destruction event where he teamed with Kota Ibushi & Tetsuya Naito in a tag match lost to Katsuyori Shibata, Tiger Mask & Togi Makabe. He spent two weeks during the course of this event, competing in tag matches. By November 21, he joined the 2015 NJPW World Tag League, teaming with Tiger Mask during the first night, losing to The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian). He spent the remainder of 2015 and the course of 2016 in tag matches, including competing in the 2016 NJPW World Tag League. The following year on April 29, Robinson's first title match was held at the 2017 NJPW Wrestling Toyonokuni event challenging Tetsuya Naito for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. During the third night of the 2017 NJPW Kizuna Road event, Robinson teamed with KUSHIDA & Ryusuke Taguchi to challenge for the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship held by Los Ingobernables de Japón (BUSHI, EVIL & SANADA). His next title match was held on July 1 during the first night of the NJPW G1 Special In USA event, joining the first round of the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship tournament where he was eliminated by Zack Sabre, Jr.. At NJPW Destruction In Kobe, Robinson challenged for the IWGP United States Heavyweight title, losing to the defending champion Kenny Omega. Starting on November 18, Robinson joined the 2017 World Tag League series. He wrestled his final League series match on December 11, teaming with fellow WWE NXT alumnus Sami Callihan in a match lost to team Best Friends (Beretta & Chuckie T). Returning on January 14, 2018, Robinson wrestled at Wrestle Kingdom 12, teaming with Ryusuke Taguchi & Togi Makabe to challenge for the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship in a four-way gauntlet match won by team CHAOS (Beretta, Tomohiro Ishii & Toru Yano). On March 9, Robinson joined the first night of the 2018 New Japan Cup. He advanced in the first round after eliminating Yujiro Takahashi. During the second night, he teamed with Henare lost to Suzuki-gun (Davey Boy Smith Jr. & Takashi Iizuka). On April 27, Robinson joined the twelfth night of the 2018 NJPW Road To Wrestling Dontaku event, challenging for the NEVER Openweight Championship held by Hirooki Goto but did not succeed in winning the title. Five months later, Robinson's next title opportunity came on July 7 at NJPW G1 Special In San Francisco, where he defeated reigning champion Jay White to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight title. Two months later, Robinson teamed with David Finlay and Ryusuke Taguchi at NJPW Destruction In Hiroshima, where they challenged members of the BULLET CLUB Taiji Ishimori, Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa for the NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship but Robinson's team did not succeed in winning the titles. On September 30 at NJPW Fighting Spirit Unleashed, Robinson met fellow WWE alumnus Cody, to whom he lost the IWGP United States Heavyweight Title. The following year, Robinson returned to NJPW on January 4, 2019 at NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 13 In Tokyo Dome, where he defeated Cody in a title rematch to become the IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion for the second time. The following night on January 5 at NJPW New Year Dash, Robinson teamd with Finlay to defeat team Best Friends (Beretta & Chuckie T) in a tag match. Robinson retained his IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship throughout the early and mid-months of 2019. By June 5 during the 15th night of the 25th NJPW Best Of The Super Junior series, Robinson dropped the title to Jon Moxley. Near the end of the month on June 29 at NJPW Southern Showdown In Melbourne, Robinson teamed with Mikey Nicholls in competing for the IWGP Tag Team Championship held by the Guerrillas Of Destiny but did not succeed in winning the titles. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Pulp Friction'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) – 2016–present **''The Juice Box (Fireman Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) 2017–Present **''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Clutch (Back mounted cobra clutch) – 2016 **''Third Eye'' (Palm strike to opponent's face, with theatrics) **''The Juice is Loose'' (Implant DDT) *'Signature moves' **Cannonball **Falling inverted DDT **Diving headbutt **Falling Powerbomb **Full Nelson Slam **Heel kick to a running opponent **''The Taste'' (Crescent kick) **Fireman's carry into a twisting Samoan drop **''Left Hand of God'' (left hand punch with theatrics) **Running double knee to an opponent on the turnbuckle **Schoolboy **Standing Senton **Spinebuster **Sitout flying lariat **Throat thrust *'Nicknames' **"The Moonchild" **"The Funky One" **"Rosa" **"Heart and Honor" **'"The Flamboyant"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Bleach Blanket Demo" by Troy Lund (NXT) **"Jimi Jingle Thing" by Wolf Dick (NXT) **"Seventeen Television" by Suspect Parts (NXT) **'"Moon Child"' by May's (NJPW) *'Teams and stables' **'Lifeblood' - with Bandido, David Finlay, Mark Haskins, Tenille Dashwood and Tracy Williams Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP United States Championship (2 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with David Finlay *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him 193 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 External links * CJP at ProWrestlingTees.com * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1989 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:STHLM Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:GBG Wrestling alumni Category:Celtic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Independent Association Of Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:IWGP United States Champions Category:American Wrestling Federation (Minnesota) alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions